


Wait for Me

by LuckyCharmies



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Total Utter Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCharmies/pseuds/LuckyCharmies
Summary: Nick finally finds his soulmate.TEASER -“You know it’s my birthday today,” whispers Nick, leaning in a little and smiling again,  not letting go of his hand. “And.. how would I know that?” giggles Troy, who pulls his hand away then uses it to brush his hair out of his eyes. Guys have used this line on him before – all types of men, seeking his attention and favor. He searches Nick’s eyes for a moment and sees that, somehow, he knows he is telling him the truth. “oh..” looking at Nick pensively, “It is your birthday. Well, happy birthday, Nick” says Troy with a shy smile. “Thanks” says Nick, as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels.THE STORY SO FAR...Chapter 1 - The Spur of the MomentChapter 2 - The Night is YoungChapter 3 - Down the Rabbit HoleChapter 4 - Before the Clock Strikes MidnightChapter 5 - Behind Closed DoorsChapter 6 - The Morning AfterChapter 7 - The AftermathChapter 8 - The ConsequencesChapter 9 - Gone
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Original Male Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 52
Kudos: 39





	1. The Spur of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiteTheApple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/gifts), [onlyastoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts), [ThatAj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAj/gifts), [angelinthecity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinthecity/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick jumps at a chance at friendship... Maybe more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter of my first story...
> 
> I love Nick. He deserves love. True love.
> 
> Dedicated to the following authors, whose work I admire and cherish deeply...  
> BiteTheApple, onlyastoryteller, ThatAj, angelinthecity.

Troy stands in line at a local mom-and-pop store just off of La Cienega Blvd. He just got off work from his new job in Los Angeles.His investment firm transferred him a week ago from Manhattan NYC to SoCal to head up a new team in their LA office on Century Park East.

Admittedly, getting the opportunity to do this gave a big boost to his 24-year-old ego, not to mention the glass corner office with views of the city he now calls his own.

Looking a little disheveled in a dark navy suit, a pale pink shirt and a pink and blue hand-painted tie loosely hanging around his neck, Troy is aching to go home and just chill.

‘Home’, he chuckles softly to himself, as he thinks about the posh suite at the SLS Beverly Hills, his temporary digs while the house he just bought in the area is being spruced up and modernized. Probably a 6-10 week wait.

In front of him stands a tall blond patiently waiting as his items are passed through the register. The man turns around and gives him a soft smile. Noticing that the guy is easy on the eyes, Troy’s breath catches a little, a slight heat rising in his cheeks, tinting them a pale pink.

He tugs at his inky black wavy hair and squints his grey-blue eyes then nervously returns the smile.

The blond looks at him appraisingly, giving him a chill, then leans in a little and seductively whispers “Hope to see you around here sometime soon”.

Then, with his bags in his hands, he proceeds to walk toward the exit, the blond pausing and glancing back at him as he walks through the door into the blustery late afternoon.

Troy takes a deep, steadying breath. He has never gotten used to the looks and occasional stares he gets from some men, even though his job requires him to constantly meet new people and engage them in a warm and friendly manner. That part comes naturally to him.

Although standing just under six feet tall, he still feels like a shy school boy in the matters of attraction and love.

Lost in thought, he moves up the queue, then starts a little when he hears a soft chuckle from behind him. He turns his head to see a tall chestnut-haired man smiling at him warmly - his big brown eyes crinkled in amusement.

His breath failing him for a moment, Troy raises an eyebrow at the man, then manages a small “What?”, while giving him a look that probably more a grimace than a smile.

The handsome brunette, sporting a 5-o’clock shadow, glances down at Troy’s groceries and quickly looks back at his face with teasing eyes, searching for a reaction. Troy looks down at his items, and then, blushes a second time that afternoon.

He looks down at his intended purchase - a bag of bagels and a package of foot-long hotdogs and suddenly puts two and two together.

Troy looks up at the man who is grinning mischievously down at him and says “It’s not what it looks like” and then lets out a soft giggle, shaking his head, raven hair falling into disarray.

Then he lets himself relax a little, tilts his head back slightly, exposing his neck, and his face breaks into a toothy grin.

The man reacts, his eyes suddenly widening, and Troy hears him murmur breathily “You.. have the most beautiful smile.”

Another splash of heat flushes his face again as he takes this in, and stares right back.

“That’ll be $15.22” the young girl behind the counter announces to Troy, startling him out of the seemingly suspended time and space he shared with the stranger behind him.

A little flustered, he turns to her and hands over a crisp twenty-dollar bill, telling her to keep the change, and then prepares to leave. 

He feels a warm hand at his elbow and he glances back as the man blurts out “I’m Nick, by the way” and then offers his large hand to him. He takes it into his own, feels himself give a small nod and simply says “Troy.”

They chat for a second while the girl rings up his purchase.

“You know it’s my birthday today,” whispers Nick, leaning in a little and smiling again, not letting go of his hand.“And.. how would I know that?” giggles Troy, who pulls his hand away then uses it to brush his hair out of his eyes.

Guys have used this line on him before – Different types of men, seeking his attention and favor.

He searches Nick’s eyes for a moment and sees that, somehow, he knows he is telling him the truth. “oh..” looking at Nick pensively, “It is your birthday. Well, happy birthday, Nick” says Troy with a shy smile.

“Thanks” says Nick, as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and rocks back and forth on his heels.

The girl behind the counter clears her throat. “Wait for me?” he asks, then quickly turns his attention to the girl to pay for his purchase – a large bottle of Whiskey and some breath mints. Troy looks down at his purchase and teases

“Hot date tonight?” his face lighting up in amusement. Nick smirks and says” Have you forgotten already? It’s my birthday”, with mock disappointment marring his handsome face.

Then, they both laugh softly, and the girl behind the counter looks back and forth between them, and gives them both a knowing but warm smile.

A sudden pulse of heat fills his chest as Nick looks at him expectantly. “C’mon” he says, nodding towards the door.

As they reach the exit, Nick leans over Troy to grab the door handle. He can smell a whiff of citrus and spice on Nick’s neck as he holds the door so Troy can go through first.

Nick follows, and they realize they parked next to each other when they head the same way.Nick grabs at his bicep and Troy turns to squarely face him, looking up into his face, watching his hair whipping slightly in the breeze.

“I don’t want to sound weird, but..” Nick hesitates, “would you come to a party with me tonight?”

Astounded, Troy feels his heart skip a beat as he stares up at him and utters “You.. you want me to go to a party with you tonight?” With an incredulous look on his face Troy continues. “But you don’t even know me. We.. we just met a second…”

But his words are cut short as Nick hurriedly interrupts him, shaking his head and holding his upper arm gently with a large warm hand. Brown eyes meet greyish-blues as he tries to explain.

“My friends.. I love them dearly.. but.. they are always trying to set me up with some random guy or another. They’re always nice enough and… cute enough, but.. It’s getting a little tiresome to be honest, and bit more than a little awkward, really.”

He sighs. “I.. I would rather avoid that happening tonight.. especially tonight, and just for once.. bring someone of my own choosing..” Nick ends huskily, with a pleading sort of look in his eyes.

Troy’s heart melts as he too understands this – His own friends constantly do the same thing to him, and he ends up never feeling truly comfortable in having to meet someone he doesn’t choose to meet on his own.

He opens his mouth to speak but the shrill sound of Nick’s phone stops him. Nick looks at him apologetically as he answers the phone and gestures to him, wordlessly asking for patience.

Troy stands there in close proximity and bites his lower lips as Nick converses with the caller. Neither of them takes a step backwards.

Anyway, it’s a bit chilly out here as the sun sets, he reasons with himself as he waits for Nick. He can smell his cologne again. He can feel Nick’s warmth, standing so close to him.

Maybe a little too close. And that pale blue sweater he has on is just gorgeous.

Troy keeps his eyes focused at a point over Nick’s shoulder as he talks on the phone. “Hi Armie. What’s up?.. I know you said 7pm, yes, your house, yes… Yes, of course I’ll be there… Please, please, please… nothing embarrassing ok?”

He looks at Troy and makes a chatty hand gesture as he listens and rolls his eyes.

“Okay.. Sounds good. Ok… uh Armie? Would you mind if I bring a friend along tonight?” Warbled laughter emanates from the phone. “Stop it… I’m serious” Nick says and laughs softly.

“Stop teasing and be nice.” he says sternly to the caller while grinning broadly at Troy, his hand reaching for Troy’s unoccupied hand and gives a gentle squeeze.

Troy’s heart beats faster and he tries to focus and catch his breath.

“Ok… see you in a couple of hours…. Remember… no funny business! Yeah.. okaaay.. Bye” he says as he chuckles and disconnects.

“See? It’s all set.” He smiles but then peers into Troy’s eyes, since he looks like he is about to protest.

“Pretty please?” Nick murmurs a seductive plea to him, hand still holding his and leaning in more than what might be described as socially acceptable.

“I’m a nice guy and.. and I won’t let anyone terrorize you.” Troy looks away a moment, not wanting to rain on Nick’s parade. Nick continues, “If you feel the slightest discomfort, I’ll take you home, straight away. Damn the party.”

Nick’s soulful eyes are boring into his. Troy sighs and gives a weak smile and, nodding, says “Okay…” all the while trying to reassure himself. “OK.. If I do this, I’m only doing this for you and because it’s your birthday.”

“You’ve made me so fucking happy” Nick exclaims, leaning back slightly, tilting his face skyward. The he pulls out his phone and prepares to enter a new contact. “Can I get your phone number and an address?” he asks.

Troy rambles off his phone number and then before he can proceed, Nick says “This is a New York number,” looking puzzled.

“Yeah.. I, uh, just moved here a week ago. Long story” Troy says back.

“I’ll explain when we get a chance to talk again… You can pick me up at the SLS Beverly Hills, just up the street. Right before the Beverly Center."

They both sigh in unison and stare at each other for a beat - One in sheer happiness, the other feeling a little apprehensive.

Troy fumbles for his keys and unlocks his car and Nick opens the door for him. Nick pushes the window button down and closes the door after Troy, then leans in, looking a little sheepish but exuberant as well.

Suddenly, Nick pecks him on the cheek and says “I’ll see you around 6:30?” Stunned by the kiss, Troy just nods and watches as Nick gets into his car, waves a little and then pulls out of the parking spot.

Troy sighs again, grips the steering wheel, and mutters to himself, “Man… I’m fucked.”


	2. The Night is Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride to Armie's house gets interesting.

Troy drives up to the valet at the SLS, hands his keys over, signs the valet ticket and gives the attendant a “Thank you” and a half-formed smile.

He walks through the door held open for him and goes straight to the elevators. A short ride later to the seventh floor, he’s home.

He quickly goes to the wet bar and pours himself a shot of brandy. He sighs and thinks to himself how much he needed that.

“Fuck,” he mutters when he goes through his closet. 'Nothing to wear, nothing to wear', he thinks as he moves clothes around.

Suddenly his phone buzzes and he reads the text.

Nick – hey its Nick. Hope ur ok. Cant wait 4 2nite.

Troy – I have nothing to wear argh

Nick – Well hehe that could be quite interesting :-P

Troy – Im serious

Nick – Relax and just be comfortable. Im sure youll look hot with or without clothes lol

Troy – What r u wearing

Nick – Nothing right now. Just stepped out of the shower. You want a selfie? 😊

Troy hesitates but feels a smattering of heat rising in his face. Of course he wants a selfie, he admits to himself. wondering how Nick looks like naked and wet. Troy shakes his head, takes a breath and doesn’t answer.

Nick – kidding.. Im gonna wear an old sweater and maybe some jeans. Feel free to do the same.

Troy – Ok

Troy – Call me before you get here so I can be waiting downstairs.

Nick – See you in a bit.

A while later, Troy feels a bit more refreshed, stepping out of the shower, toweling his hair dry, then putting on a comfortable grey sweater accented with jewel-colored argyle patterns, pale blue jeans, and a pair of Varvatos deck loafers.

It’s 6:20pm. He pours himself another drink to settle his nerves, downs it in one, then grabs his phone to head down to the lobby.

Nick calls while he’s in the elevator. He takes a deep breath, then answers the call. “Hey I’m just about to pull up. You ready?”

“I’m almost to the lobby. Don’t get out of the car. I’ll be there waiting for you.”

When he reaches the lobby doors, Nick is already there, standing by the passenger door already open.

“Fuck…” Nick mutters. Gazing at the beauty approaching him, he is rendered quite speechless.

“I mean… Thank you” he continues breathlessly, his eyes intense.

“For what?” Troy replies, curling bits of hair around his ear, looking every bit like a shy schoolboy.

“For looking so hot,” he sighs, then kisses Troy’s cheek before he gets a chance to sit down.

Nick is dressed in a green cable-knit sweater and chocolate-brown slacks. The pants accentuate every important part of him. He also smells delicious.

Knowing he shouldn’t stare, Troy feels the need to look out the window while Nick pulls away from the hotel.

“You look beautiful.” Nick says. The words leave him feeling like his heart might burst open.

“You ok?” Nick asks, after a couple of long moments riding in silence.

“Me ok,” he replies, and turns to give Nick a nervous smile.

More awkward silence. Then Nick’s phone buzzes and he grabs it from the console. Before he attempts to read the text, Troy stops him and says “Driving and texting is a terrible mix,” raising his eyebrows.

Nick laughs and hands over the phone. “Okaaayy. Then you read it” he says, smiling sweetly, while dutifully keeping his eyes on the road.

Troy looks down at the phone and it displays Armie Hammer’s name and face. Nick glances at him when he hears the sharp intake of breath. He’s sees Troy’s hands are unsteady.

“What is it?” he asks, looking serious.

“Is this.. is this Armie Hammer, the fucking movie star?!”

"What?!" asks Nick.

Troy loses focus and stammers out, “You fucking know Armie HAMMER??”

“Hey… hey its ok. Breath, honey, just breath” Nick says soothingly but slightly panicked as he reaches out to grab Troy’s forearm to reassure him.

“Is this where we’re headed? To a fucking movie star’s house??”

Troy feels a bit of nausea bubbling up inside him, and bites hard at his lip, as he tries to catch his breath.

“He’s my best friend. I swear he’s nice. Him and Timmy are both..”

“Who is Timm..” then it dawns on him. “You mean Timothée fucking Chalamet?!, THAT Timmy?..”

He looks at Nick, bewildered, “When were you gonna tell me this?”

Troy leans back and curls both his hands into fists over his face, willing himself to calm down.

“Shit” Nick mutters as he quickly pulls over into a gas station parking lot and turns off the car. “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry. I didn’t think you would take it like this.”

Troy turns to him, eyes a smokey grey, rapidly blinking.

“Dammit, Nick” he says huskily, still breathing hard, chest rising and falling.

Troy shuts his eyes tight and rubs at his temples. Suddenly he senses Nick leaning over, grabbing his head, drawing him close.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Nick whispers this, over and over again, into the side of his face.

Troy doesn’t open his eyes, but let’s himself be pulled into the embrace. He can feel Nick’s hot breath and lips moving against his flushed skin.

He can feel Nick’s eyelashes softly tickling his skin. Again, he is enveloped in Nick’s warmth and the smell of his cologne washes over him, calming him down a bit.

Troy turns his face to him and their foreheads touch, both pairs of eyes held shut. Lips so close.

After moments of breathing the same air, he pulls away and leans back into his seat. Nick does the same and unconsciously rubs his pants, willing away the evidence of arousal that the heat of the moment lent itself to.

“I can.. take you back home if you want” Nick manages to say, eyes slowly lowering his gaze, eyes afraid to look into Troy's.

“What?” Troy whispers back, tongue wetting his lips… throat suddenly dry.

“I can drive you back home. If that’s what you want.” Nick looks at Troy, face looking half resigned.

“No… no, that’s not want I want” shaking his head, his hand reaching out to touch Nick.

“I said I would go with you,“ he says in barely a whisper. “I still want that.., unless you..”

Nick interrupts him. “You mean that? You would still go with me?” looking serious but hopeful.

Troy nods. “I’ll still go with you.” Nick stares at him, barely daring to believe what he has just heard. “Really?! Are you sure?” he asks.

Troy nods again, this time, looking straight into those brown eyes. “Yes.” Then he shifts in his own seat, trying to settle himself and perhaps also trying to hide the tightness evident in his jeans.

Nick, smiling with relief, starts the car and is about to put it into gear when the phone rings. He presses a button on the steering wheel and the Bluetooth connects.

“Hey, Armie..”

“Nick. Where the fuck are you?! It’s 7:20pm. You and ‘your boyfriend’ getting here anytime soon?” Armie asks.

Troy’s ears redden as Nick waits a moment then says “He’s not my boyfriend and he’s sitting right here next to me. I told him you were nice” he says, first seriously, then chuckling softly.

“Hey buddy!” Armie says. Then Nick glances at Troy, with a look that says ‘he’s talking to you’.

“Uh, Hi Armie” Troy manages to say. “Thanks for letting me tag along.” Troy cringes at the sound of his own voice as he tries to sound natural and unperturbed.

“Any friend of Nick’s is a friend of mine, so no worries. I can’t wait to meet you,” says Armie in teasing voice. “Nick’s been talking to me about you non-stop since about 5pm.”

“Really?!” Troy mouths the word inaudibly to Nick.. who smiles back and shrugs his shoulders, face a little giddy.

“Yup, my little fuck of a best friend seems to be head-over-heels” Armie continues, then laughs heartily, knowing that he just made Nick uncomfortable in his own skin. Nick shakes his head and rubs his forehead, still with an embarrassed grin on his face.

When he gets no reply, Armie goes on.

“So.. quit making out and get your asses over here ASAP! The steaks will be ready for the barbie soon.” Then, without waiting for a reply, he hangs up.

A beat of awkward silence, then both of them start laughing out loud.

After a minute or two of this, they both catch their breath and Nick grabs Troy's hand and squeezes firmly. “Sorry…” he whispers apologetically. “Are you ready?” he asks. Troy nods.

Most of the ride to Armie’s house is spent in comfortable silence. Both of them still trying to gather their thoughts, pondering what the rest of the night still holds for them.

Nick presses another button on the steering wheel and then says aloud “Satellite Radio.” A female voice can be heard throughout the cabin as the car confirms audibly, “Satellite Radio switched on.”

One of The Beach Boys hits can be heard over the speakers - “Don’t worry baby. Everything will turn out alright.”

Their hands are still entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nick. He deserves love. True love.


	3. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Troy's interaction in front of Armie's house turns surreal.

They spend the last few moments of the drive talking – Nick, very briefly talking about his life, how he knows Armie and Timmy, and Troy, explaining how it’s like to grow up in NYC and how he ended up here a mere week ago, in Southern California.

Nick deftly drives up the twisting lane to their destination – A large manor with a brightly lit portico and several cars lining the circular driveway and street.

“Where the fuck are we? The Playboy Mansion?” Troy jokes as he looks excitedly out the window. They pull into the driveway where there is a spot open by the front door, decorated with a couple of balloons. “Oh, this space must be for you,” Troy says, grinning broadly.

The sign taped to the wall says ‘Reserved – for Mr. Niccolo delli Santi”

“Oh fuck,” mutters Nick, then looks sheepishly at Troy, who is biting his fist, stifling his giggles. Nick laughs too, as they share this moment. “Well,” Nick says, turning slightly crimson. “What the fuck is your full name?!” he asks, laughing.

“Troy Aiden Wellesley,” Troy replies, as they both laugh even harder, Troy turning even redder in the face than Nick.

After a stretch of time passes, they stare at each, still trying to control their shared giddiness, still trying to figure each other out.

Nick says “Stay right there.” He exits the car and is opening the car door for him. Troy rolls his eyes good-naturedly and says “You know you don’t have to do that.. I’m quite capable of..”

“I want to,” interrupts Nick, and waits until Troy leaves his seat. As he reaches his full height, he notices how close Nick is standing to the car as he slides carefully upward to him.

With one hand on the door sill and the other on the car door, he makes Troy feel cocooned somehow and Troy suddenly feels warmth edging up his cheeks.

Troy can hear music and laughter emanating from the house as they stand there. Then they turn to walk to the portico. Additional lights activate as they walk hand in hand, stealing shy glances at each other.

As they stand there by the door, Nick is pensive and silent. Troy touches the door bell but his hand is intercepted and is pulled back by Nick.

He grabs Troy gently by the shoulders and faces him squarely toward him. Nick looks very serious, brown eyes contemplative and smoldering. Troy looks deeply, his eyes a darker shade of blue at the moment, searching, and then finally whispers, “What’s going on?”

Nick breaks his gaze, glances down then up again, squinting through his lashes. “Can I have my goodnight kiss right now?” he asks.

“What?!” Troy asks as his breath catches, his heart in the middle of his throat.

“Can I.. can I have my goodnight kiss right now” Nick repeats. Troy has no words. He just stands there, lips quivering. He stares at Nick, eyes bright.

Nick shuts his eyes, then opens them to explain. “I’m not sure what we are walking into,” he sighs. “Yes, the party is for me… and there are probably.. upwards to fifteen people in there who I consider to be family. My family...”

“And, as you know, ‘family’ can be loving, and kind, and loyal, and forgiving… but they can also be over-bearing, and over-protective, over-the-top, and boisterous, and, well, downright embarrassing” he ends with a soft laugh.

Nick’s hands slide up to cup Troy’s chin and cheeks.

“So, as I am unsure of what will play out tonight.. There is one that I am absolutely sure about… wanting a goodnight kiss from you,” he says with a scorched whisper.

An eternity unfolds, as they stare at each other, holding each other’s gaze, when suddenly Nick ducks his head and plants a firm wet kiss on Troy’s waiting mouth.

Neither of them pulls away, as muscles relax, tension eases, lips part. Troy’s hands slide up to Nick’s nape, fingers caressing him, holding on for dear life.

One of Nick’s hands find his way into Troy’s hair as the kiss deepens, the other falling to his waist, pulling him close, into Nick’s torso.

They moan into the kiss, tongues dueling relentlessly, eyes shut tight, as they passionately melt into the embrace.

Needing to catch their breath, they break the kiss, foreheads still touching. Nick manages to say “Was that okay?” but Troy cuts him off with a whispered “shut up” and leans back in for another round of kissing.

Neither of them can tell if that was another 30 seconds or another 30 minutes of kissing, but when they stop to catch their breath again.. they start giggling… and keep holding each other tight.

Troy looks up at Nick, eyes smiling, and asks “Well, I guess maybe it’s time I meet your family?”

“You sure you’re ready, Mr. Troy Aiden Wellesley?” Nick drawls. “Yes, Mr. Niccolo delli Santi, I am.. plus, I’m starving.” Troy replies. They laugh out loud again, each straightening out their clothing and fixing each other’s hair.

Nick holds Troy’s hand as he reaches for the door knob, but the door swings open on its own.

Fifteen people are stuffed in the foyer. They all yell “Surprise!!” in unison. Then they break out into song.

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Nick,” (Armie’s booming voice can be heard over the others as he sings ‘Niccolo’ instead) and everyone bursts into giggles, then they all finish off with a loud “Happy birthday to you!!”

Clapping, whooping, and loud laughter ensues. Armie’s dog starts barking, clearly upset by all of the commotion.

Armie yells out “Its about time, fuckers” and leads the throng back into the party.

Suddenly Nick and Troy are being pulled into the house and hellos and hugs are exchanged as they are ushered into the large living room.

When they all settle back in the living room, they all stand around – Some people are whispering and others look curious and delighted, and still others look like they are fighting to keep laughter within themselves. Some are taking pictures of Nick and Troy.

Troy looks up at Nick as Nick looks suspiciously around the room.

“What the hell is going on?” he finally says to the group. They all smirk at each other like they have a secret to tell and others are still biting their lips or chuckling under breath. Some are even nodding and raising their glasses to the newcomers.

Troy plasters a smile on his face as he tries his best to stay composed but he knows Nick can feel his hand shaking as he grips Nick’s waist for support.

Nick is still kind of grinning but he looks like his patience is wearing thin. He looks into the faces of those around him and then suddenly notices the large flat-panel TV in the middle of the wall, staring at it for a second or two. “F-fuck…” he hisses and then starts spouting a long string of obscenities in what sounds like Italian.

Troy turns and stares at the screen.. it depicts a brightly lit doorway.. then it dawns on him.. it’s the same doorway he and Nick were just standing in.

His face drains of color as he comprehends what this means.. It means the stolen moments he and Nick shared at that doorway before they entered the house was seen by everyone.

Troy immediately tucks his face into Nick’s shoulder facing the wall, not wanting anyone to see his reaction. Nick immediately hugs Troy tightly and puts one hand through Troy’s hair.

The whole room gets so quiet that one could probably hear a proverbial pin drop. Suddenly, Armie clears his throat, and goes into an explanation.

“Sorry Nick. Everyone was just milling around, trying to enjoy the party… waiting for you and Troy to arrive..”

“No one was even paying attention to whatever was playing on the TV.. then, all of a sudden, the security system overrode the signal.. as it detected a perimeter breach.”

Timmy takes over at that point. “It must have sensed your arrival and it did what it was programmed to do – to record what the outboard cameras were detecting and to relay the signal to any TV screen that was on inside the house.”

Armie starts speaking again. “When someone noticed what was going on with the display, we all got quiet and just stared at the screen. Nobody moved, or said anything, and we were all holding our breath… like we were watching a fucking movie or something.”

Then Timmy adds, “We just enhanced the cameras to high definition and installed microphones and speakers at the doorway.. so we could communicate with anyone outside, without actually going to the door. That technology activated on its own as well.. and..” he breaks off.

“You can all hear and see what took place outside the door” Nick finishes for him in a low voice, still holding Troy tightly. The dead silence goes on.

Troy senses that all eyes are on him and Nick and his shoulders started shaking. Nick places his mouth on Troy’s sweet-smelling hair and whispers “It’s okay… everything’s gonna be okay.” He let’s out a sigh of breath into his hair.

Troy takes a shuddering breath, then raises his head and looks up at Nick. Nick is caught off-guard as he notices that Troy isn’t crying. The shaking he felt was due to the fact that he was laughing into his shoulder. Troy starts laughing a little louder and everyone in the room remains silent and dumbfounded.

Troy is laughing because of the absurdity of the situation and Nick is looking at him incredulously like Troy has just lost all his marbles or gone off the deep end. “Well, you did try to warn me outside, with your speech about ‘family’ and all” Troy manages to say and starts laughing even more.

Nick's hands are back, cupping his chin and cheeks as he plants kisses all over Troy’s face and neck and everyone starts applauding and screaming and laughing and whooping again. Troy, with his eyes shut, senses cameras taking pictures as LEDs flash all around him and Nick.

Armie is taking a video of them and says, “This is totally going on Instagram.” Everyone chimes in agreement and laughter fills the air as Troy and Nick lose themselves in another round of kissing.

People are hugging them, and kissing them, and patting them on the back and inviting them to the patio. Timmy says “C’mon you two. We are all fucking starving.”

Nick leads Troy by the hand out into the cool night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Nick. He deserves love. True love.


	4. Before the Clock Strikes Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Troy spend the night at Armie and Timmy's house.

Troy admires the infinity pool while Nick fills his plate at the buffet table, his own plate in his hands. He admires how the moonlight is reflecting over the gentle ripples of blue water. In a moment, Nick is by his side, his torso pressed against Troy’s backside.

"How does the water look so blue?” he asks Nick, as he stares into the pool. Nick leans in, the sides of their faces barely touching. “Custom LEDs in the rim of the pool.” Nick explains, as he outlines the perimeter of the pool with his finger in the air. “They can program almost any color you can think of, but Armie and Timmy prefer the blue,” Nick says, turning to look at Troy, lips touching his cheek.

Troy can feel Nick’s lips brushing his face, and his soft breath heating his skin, but still mesmerized by the pool, he murmurs “Gorgeous,” his lips forming a soft smile. “Yes, gorgeous,” repeats Nick, but keeping his concentration on Troy.

“Huh?” Troy whispers, then, finding that Nick has been staring at him all this time, blushes crimson. He throws his head back and waves of raven hair shimmer in the moonlight. “I bet you says that to all the boys,” Troy says teasingly, face upturned and looking into Nick’s eyes before focusing his gaze on his full lips.

Nick shakes his head and grins. “I only have eyes for you, my dear,” he says with a quiet voice.

“My dear?!” Troy whispers back, with a giggle. “What then?!” Nick retorts with mock disdain. “Honey? Baby? My love? Sweetheart?” he rattles off, seductively. Then he pauses for a moment before continuing. “Fuck buddy?” teases Nick into his ear, eyebrows raised, and they both laugh out loud, leaning into each other.

“Hey fuckers. Quit flirting and get your asses over here,” Armie calls out to them over the crowd. People start laughing and giggling as both Nick and Troy look at each other with wide grins. Troy looks over to Armie’s and Timmy’s table. He sees Timmy grinning at both of them and patting the chair next to him.

“C’mon, fuck buddy,” Nick growls sexily into his ear, so no one but Troy can hear, and presses his body into Troy’s to nudge him along in the right direction. Nick playfully does this until they reach the table. With every nudge, Troy can feel something growing firmer behind him. He turns and looks at Nick, who is red in the face, and is struggling to tug his green sweater lower, past his hips.

Armie and Timmy notice, then look at each other and start nudging each other too, all the while trying to stifle giggles. Troy’s face blossoms bright pink as he takes his seat, and looks down at his plate with a shy but wide grin. Nick plops down right beside him. His thigh and knee pressed firmly against Troy’s, staring into his own plate as well.

Breaking the silence, Armie peers into Troy’s plate and says ”Good choices,” as he nods his approval. Asparagus tips, slices of steak, and Au Gratin potatoes have found their way onto his plate. “I made those,“ he points with his face, and he grins proudly at Troy.

“I helped,” counters Timmy, rolling his eyes at Armie. “I know you helped,” Armie replies, leaning in, and plants a kiss on Timmy’s scarlet lips, pushing his face into Timmy’s. “Eeww,” Timmy pushes his hands into Armie playfully, with his face lit up, releasing a light-hearted giggle. “You taste like fajitas!!” Then everyone within earshot breaks out in laughter.

Troy squints at Nick, laughing, as Nick leans his forehead into Troy’s hair and grabs his hand under the table. Troy whispers “We’re never gonna get to eat if you keep doing that,” and nudges Nicks hand away with a smile. “Okay, okay,” Nick concedes, grinning, then comically stretches his arms in the air, then drapes one arm along Troy’s back and shoulder. Troy face floods with color even more.

Timmy smiles and shuts his eyes, shaking his head at Nick and then turns to Armie with a knowing smile. Armie kisses Timmy again. This time, nobody mentions fajitas.

A couple of hours later, Timmy is pushing Troy out of the kitchen. “No, you’ve done enough already,” he says with a smile. “Why don’t you find Nick and entertain him for a while.”

Troy wanders into the living room where he finds Nick and Armie chatting, with beer bottles in their hands, both wearing their sunglasses.

Troy smirks at the sight as he walks across the living room, then stops and turns to the kitchen entrance, as Timmy peeks out from it. “Armie… the dishes..” he gives a look to Armie, then turns to disappear, shaking his head.

“Duty calls,” Armie groans, then stands up, raises his bottle at Nick, then grabs Troy’s shoulder in a friendly manner as he slips by him.

“Ah… alone at last,” growls Nick with a grin, as Troy takes the chair just vacated by Armie. Troy gives him a grunt of disbelief and a pointed look at Nick with one raised eyebrow. Nick smiles widely and takes off his sunglasses.

“I’m not even gonna ask.. “ Troy says, shaking his head, laughing softly. “Why not?” replies Nick. “Why not.. what?” Troy answers back. “Why aren’t you even gonna ask why we had our sunglasses on,” and gives a look back at Troy.

“Okay,” Troy, gives in. “Why were you wearing your sunglasses?”

“It’s like our ‘superpower’. We’re untouchable when we wear them,” Nick teases. “Explain?” Troy says, eyebrows knitted. “We can solve all of our problems, and be like superheroes,” Nick admits, with a grin.

“Aahh… so you two were problem-solving right now… with beers in your hands,” Troy looks at him, unconvinced. Nick taps his nose with a finger, then gives a thumbs up. Troy shakes his head again as Nick chuckles.

“I guess I’m the one driving us home tonight,” Troy sighs and looks at his watch.

“Nothing doing,” replies Nick. "Armie is insisting we stay the night. He wants to cook breakfast for us in the morning." Then Nick takes a swig of beer like it’s all settled.

“What?!” Troy protests. “Didn’t anyone even think to ask me?? I.. I don’t have a change of clothing with me.” Nick contemplates this for a second.

“Hey Timmy!!” Nick yells toward the kitchen. Timmy peeks his head out the doorway, wiping his hands with a dish towel. “Can Troy borrow some of your clothes? We’re staying in the guest room. Armie’s orders.”

Timmy grins at Troy and says “Yeah, sure!” and nods his head, curls flying every which way. Troy opens his mouth, searching for words, looking indignant, and Timmy just grins wider, gives a confident two thumbs up, and quickly disappears back into the kitchen. Then Troy hears Timmy and Armie howling with laughter, out of sight.

Troy turns to Nick, still speechless. Nick just shrugs and says “See? It’s all taken care of,” with smug look on his face then takes another swig from the bottle.

Troy quickly stand up, ears pink with heat, but Nick is quickly at his side. “Look, don’t sweat it” he whispers into Troy’s ear as he rocks him back and forth in a tight embrace. “I swear to you… I’m not drunk, and I can still safely drive you home… but I promise I will be the perfect gentleman.” Nick presses his stubble against Troy’s cheek. “I’ll even sleep on the floor if you want.”

Troy keeps his eyes shut and stays silent as Nick continues to rock them both. “It’ll make them happy.” Nick whispers. Then he pauses. Troy feels his warm breath against his cheek. “It’ll make me happy.” In a barely audible whisper. Nick rubs his lips against Troy’s ear. Troy leans back into the embrace and releases breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding.

It feels so right. Standing here, embraced by Nick. Sharing his warmth with him. Troy’s lips part without volition. Then suddenly he stiffens and turns his head slightly. “But you didn’t bring a change of clothes, either. Did you?” he asks breathlessly.

“Don’t worry about me. I practically live here. That guest room has more of my clothes than my own place does,” he jokes softly. Troy doesn’t protest. He leans back into the embrace and lets Nick continue to rock them both.

Then his eyes open wide when he sees a flash penetrate his eyelids. He sees Timmy and Armie both grinning ear to ear as they too are locked in an embrace and Armie has his phone out and takes a picture of Nick and Troy with one hand.

“You guys are too precious,” he teases, Timmy’s head in Armie’s chest, both looking blissful. Nick responds by hugging Troy even harder and pressing his late-night stubble into Troy’s face again. Troy shuts his eyes tight, from feeling both embarrassment and contentment.

Timmy and Armie break their embrace and move toward the birthday boy and his date. Timmy kisses Troy on both cheeks and Armie hi-fives Nick, telling them both “Remember, I’m making you breakfast tomorrow, so… don’t stay up too late,” softly laughing.

Timmy shakes his head as he pushes Armie towards the hallway, then stops and looks back at Troy, looking at him up and down. “What are you, 28 or 29?”

“Huh?” Troy replies, confused. “Your clothing size, ‘my dear’.. “ he says chuckling… glancing towards Nick who blushes. “We probably wear the same size so.. I’ll bring some stuff over to your room before you ‘settle in’.. “ he smiles.

“There’s also fresh towels and robes in your bathroom and I’ve restocked all the toiletries in there. You can find a package of toothbrushes in the drawers.” Then he follows Armie into the hallway and they both disappear from sight.

After a moment, Troy turns to Nick. “Did you plan this?” he asks quietly, his hand raised to his lips, looking at Nick thoughtfully. “Nope,” Nick replies in a low voice. He stands there, silent, arms folded, one hand rubbing his chin. Not looking at Troy. Face unreadable.

Suddenly he looks up. “Are you happy we’re staying here tonight?” he asks and looks at Troy wistfully. And he steps in closer to Troy, quickly breaching the space between them.

“I think I am..” Troy replies honestly. Face looking up at Nick’s. Eyes searching. Hoping. Not daring to breath.

Nick grabs Troy’s hand gently. Leans in to kiss his cheek. Then, with a smoldering look, begins to pull Troy towards the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Nick, He deserves love, True love.
> 
> Heads up for the Chapter 5 - The train arrives at Smutville station.


	5. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Troy check in at The Hotel California

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know. This chapter is about smut, plain and simple. If smut isn't your cup tea, just skip it and wait for the next chapter. No hard feelings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The hallway is dark and quiet as they make their way to the guest bedroom, Nick’s bedroom. ‘Our bedroom’ Troy thinks to himself as he is led by the hand. He notices a small pile of folded clothing laying on top the dresser and a gentle flickering coming from the lit fireplace.

Nick pulls him through the door and gently leans into him against it, licking and kissing his exposed neck and chin. Head tilted back and eyes half-lidded, Troy hears the door click shut as their combined weight pushes it closed.

Nick moans as he takes his pleasure in ravishing him. Troy responds by grabbing at the pieces of clothing Nick has on, clothes still separating their bodies in the frantic need of heat and contact. He grabs Nick’s sweater and undershirt and lifts it higher and higher, stopping momentarily feel the contours of Nick’s bare chest.

Impatient, Nick stops his kissing to undress, both desperate as they clumsily hop back and forth, removing the shoes and clothes, not bothering to pick them from where they are strewn. Nick nudges Troy onto the bed and with a fierce lust, hoarsely tells him “I want to look at you.”

Troy’s pale skin is bathed in a golden light as he lays back against the dark bed covers. “No,” Nick says, “face the headboard and get up on all fours.” He stares at Troy longingly. “I want to see all of you… Please.” he mutters.

Troy does what he’s told – He gets on all fours and raises his ass toward Nick and lustily looks back at him over his shoulder, hair in disarray, flexing his legs and hips, arching his back enticingly.

“Fuck… fuck… f-fuuck..” Nick moans in a loud whisper as he stands mesmerized at the foot of the bed, eyes never leaving what is being offered to him – his arousal very evident, as he gazes lewdly at the pink slit which is sure to be the focus of what is to come.

Troy whimpers and moans at the sight of Nick’s muscled body. The light spilling from the fireplace accentuates every sinew, every mound and ripple. He gasps at the size of Nick’s manhood as it stands in its full glory - lustily bobbing up and down. His own cock is bursting with desire and need as it arcs heavily towards the bed.

Nick’s bone-hard cock oozes a long silvery strand of precum at the sight of Troy’s hot cunt. Troy’s magnificent, lithe body excites him so much that as soon as the silvery strand breaks and falls to the floor, it is immediately replaced with another.

Unable to resist any longer, Nick climbs onto the bed and instantly drills his tongue into Troy’s waiting hole. Troy yelps out loud as Nick’s large hands roam Troy’s ass, legs and calves and comes to rest on his ankles, gripping him tightly so Troy can’t escape his sudden onslaught.

Troy lets his head fall into the pillows, moaning and grunting softly while grasping and clawing at the bed coverings as he lets himself be taken over by Nick’s passion.

Nick licks and drills and bites into the soft, fragrant flesh, driving Troy insane with lust. He presses back at the insistent mouth feasting on the heated flesh between his ass cheeks. “Nick.. ungh.. Nick.. oh Nick.. that feels sooo good,” he utters breathlessly.

Nick continues to assault Troy’s tight, pink orifice.. preparing his hole for his heavily veined cock. He continues to chew and lick as he probes two thick fingers inside, loosening him up.

Then, Nick changes his target and effortlessly transitions from sucking on Troy’s ravaged hole to sucking and licking Troy’s hard cock. Nick swabs his thick hot tongue on his cum-laden, sensitive balls and slurps noisily at the swollen shaft, swirling his tongue again and again on the leaking tip of his bloated prick, tasting and enjoying the sweetness of the leaking precum.

Suddenly Nick flips himself over and, with his head in Troy’s elevated crotch, starts sucking hungrily at his swollen genitals. Troy whines in heat and lust as he incessantly tries to push more of his cock into Nick’s hot mouth, Nick grabbing his ass with his large hands to draw him closer and deeper into his mouth and throat.

Troy looks over his shoulder and spies on Nick’s beautiful body, his ass and hips barely on the foot of the bed, his long legs stretched out to the floor. His big horny cock leaking profusely, precum running in rivulets down along the thick, swollen shaft.

Troy pulls out of Nick’s mouth, eliciting a hoarse groan of complaint from Nick, then he repositions himself to face the foot of the bed, and, gently rubbing his cock against Nick’s red, puffy lips, he starts licking Nick’s manhood.

Troy stares into the fire while he lazily outlines Nick’s thick and heavy prick with his tongue, frantically collecting and relishing all the sweet-salty flavors of Nick’s cock-juice. His hands roam the length of Nick’s hairy thighs and fingers caress his huge, leathery ball sack, all the while nursing at the firm flesh of Nick’s cockhead, willing him to produce more nut juice, trying to absorb all of Nick’s dripping essence.

Nick deepthroats Troy and pulls his hips downward. Troy can feel Nick’s stubble on his sensitive inner thighs, scratching them raw. Troy hums and moans in ecstasy, wanting to release a torrent of cum down Nick’s clutching throat.

Troy presses his mouth down on Nick’s babymaker, managing to get half of his magnificent length in his mouth and throat until the thickness of Nick’s prick prevents him from going down any further. Troy uses his spit-slick hands to grasp and pull at the inches that remain outside his mouth and lips. Nick gasps and grunts and rubs his face into Troy’s thighs as he tries to control himself from an incessant urge to release the contents of his balls into Troy’s bobbing mouth.

All of sudden, Nick pushes Troy’s hands away and withdraws his cock from his mouth. “That’s feels so good... but I don’t want to cum just yet,” he growls into the air as Troy softly groans his protests at the loss of Nick’s cock from his grasp. Nick gets up on his hands and knees and gently pushes Troy on his back so he can lay on top of him.

Breathing heavily, he positions his hips between Troy’s legs then envelopes him with his body. Troy’s eyes are unfocused and staring at the ceiling as Nick nuzzles against the heated flesh of his neck and shoulders. He grabs Troy’s ass and positions him so that his cockhead is lazily probing the wet flesh of his young lover’s hole.

Nick presses and probes gently, flexing his cock muscles and depositing more precum on Troy’s clutching slit. He kisses and bites and licks Troy all over while pushing and retreating, over and over again. He desperately wants to plunge his thick cock into the depths of Troy’s love tunnel but he knows Troy needs to be comfortable and ready for the onslaught.

Troy is overcome with lust as he tries to shift his body to accept Nick’s hardness. He presses his cunt lips against Nick’s cock, wanting frantically for it to breach his tight slit. But Nick is the patient one at the moment, waiting for Troy’s quivering hole to relax and blossom, to signal when it is ready to accept his considerable girth and length.

Nick pulls himself up on his forearms and stares into Troy’s face. Troy looks deeply into his eyes and moans “Fuck me… please… please.. fuck me..” Nick presses his cock against the hole he desperately wants to fill, but holds back and whispers “Is this want you want? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.. yes.. Please fuck me.. I need you inside me.. Please Nick.. don’t make me wait.. please.. If you lo.. " "Unngghh!!” Troy eyes shut tightly as he throws his head back against the pillows, his tongue licking at the corners of his puffy, scarlet lips. A white light temporary blinds him as pleasure and pain course through his body in equal measure.

Nick chases Troy’s tongue with his wet open mouth as he lets his full weight fall into Troy’s writhing body, feeling the convulsive tremors of Troy’s insides clutching his cock as he reacts to this sudden intrusion. Both moan loudly into each other’s mouth as their bodies are finally connected in this heated moment of pure passion.

Nick holds his hips still and kisses Troy profusely, letting Troy get used to the size of his huge, heavy prick. Then after a few moments, he feels Troy nod his assent as he tentatively starts thrusting and withdrawing, testing the resilience of his heated channel. He begins to thrust in earnest when Troy starts pressing back, want more and more of Nick's thick cock buried deep in his body.

“Ungghh… unghh…” Troy grunts as each wave of motion racks his body. He grabs his own cock and starts pulling at it frantically, wanting release. He jacks off into his palm, matching the rhythm and intensity of the thrusts from his handsome, ardent lover.

“Don’t cum yet… don’t come yet..” Nick pleads as he thrusts harder and harder into Troy’s accepting body.. his legs now thrown over Nick’s shoulders. He wants this feeling to last forever, to imprint in his mind and soul how it feels to fully submerse into passionate, frantic love-making. He knows he won’t last long in this - their very first coupling. Mating like animals in heat. His body aching and longing for release.

Suddenly Troy’s cock strains and convulses and hot ropes of cum shoot out toward his chest and face. Troy groans into Nick’s mouth as he cums. Nick feels the strangling hold of Troy’s innards on his cock and, proudly letting go of control, feels his own impatient juices jetting out his embedded prick, shooting streams of it into Troy’s body, bathing his insides with cum.

“Mmmpph..” comes Troy’s muffled cry as Nick cover his mouth with his own. After a long moment, all the tension releases and Nick collapses onto Troy, both breathing heavily and sighing deeply. Nick’s sweat is dripping onto Troy as they lay there panting and kissing and rubbing their gently writhing bodies.

Slowly, Nick pulls his tumescent cock out of Troy and rests his forehead in his sweet-smelling hair. After a long moment he moans “Fuck.. that was soo fucking good..” still trying to catch his breath. “You okay?” he whispers into Troy’s ear.

Troy nods, as he too, is also trying to catch his breath. Nick reaches over and gets a clean cloth from the bedside table and wipes Troy’s face and chest. Then he wipes himself clean and throws the cloth to the floor.

“Let’s get under the covers,” Nick suggests and they both move to cover themselves. Then he pulls Troy close to him, hugging him from behind and they both sigh and entwine their arms to snuggle. "You sure you're okay," he asks again. Troy tilts his head back and gently kisses Nick. Soon, the rhythm of gentle, relaxed breathing helps both of them unwind, and they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into writing smut. if you liked it or have suggestions, please comment!
> 
> <33


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie makes breakfast for Nick and Troy. Timmy helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.  
> A touch of the Poseidon Adventure at the very end.  
> You know the one, where the cruise liner is upside down?  
> Just a tiny bit of angst.  
> I promise.

Still half asleep, Troy drowsily moves his pillow closer to him. A faint smell of citrus and spice is oddly familiar. He opens his eyes to see a darkened room, smoldering embers appear faint in the stone fireplace. He doesn’t readily recognize this room, then after a moment, he realizes this is the bedroom he shared with Nick last night.

‘Fuck.. it must be morning’ he thinks to himself and sits upright. He looks around for a sign of Nick’s whereabouts, but he is nowhere to be found in the room. Troy stretches a bit, then realizes that he is stark naked.

He looks to the bedside table and sees his phone. ‘Damn’ he thinks to himself, as he realizes its battery has run dry.

Checking to see that the door to the hallway is closed, he gets up and looks for his clothes. On the dresser, along side some neatly folded clothes that belong to Timmy, he sees a pile of crumpled clothes in a small laundry basket.

He rifles through it and finds his boxers from last night. Also in the pile, he finds the green cable-knit sweater that Nick wore last night. Troy grabs it and presses his face against it. It smells of Nick’s cologne and of Nick himself, and immediately Troy feels a little bit more at ease. He puts it on.

He goes to the bathroom to freshen up – washing his face, wetting and combing his wavy hair. He’ll take a proper shower later this morning, he thinks to himself. He sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. Nick’s sweater looks way too large for his frame and the lower hem extends almost mid-thigh, making him look like he has nothing on underneath. He pushes up the long sleeves and heads out.

It’s almost 7:00 AM, according to the clock radio by the bed. Nick is probably in another part of the house, he thinks. He opens the door to the hallway and everything is dark - ambient light coming from somewhere in the living room. Glancing towards Armie’s and Timmy’s room, he notices the door shut, so he quietly walks toward the living room.

He hears panting and animal steps coming toward him and sees it’s Armie’s dog. The dog runs up to him and puts his paws on Troy’s hips. “Hi there, baby,“ he says cheerily and kneels to rubs the dog’s face and ears. The dog responds by licking him in the face. Giggling, Troy kisses the dog and says “You’re happy this morning, aren’t you? Yes you are… What did they call you last night?.. Oh yes.. ‘Archie.’ You are a cutie-pie,” and Troy nuzzles Archie again before rising to his feet.

“Do you know where uncle Nick is, Archie?” The dog wags his tail and runs toward the living room. Troy follows the dog but no one is there. He sees a light in the kitchen and walks toward it. He can also smell the scent of coffee wafting about.

He peeks in the entrance of the kitchen, and sees someone who must be Timmy at the counter, facing away from the kitchen entrance, barefoot and wearing shorts and a striped tank top.

He clears his throat and offers a quiet “Good morning.” Timmy whirls about and sees him standing by the doorway. “Hey, good morning. Come in, come in.. You want some coffee?... Did you sleep well last night?” Troy smiles gratefully at Timmy and nods. “Sorry… I’m kinda under-dressed right now,” he confesses to Timmy as he tentatively walks into the room.

“It’s fine,” Timmy assures him. “Armie and Nick went jogging about 30 minutes ago. They should be back soon,” he finishes, holding out a mug of black coffee to Troy. “There’s sugar and cream on the table there,” motioning to the informal dining set.

“Mmmm.. Thanks for the coffee. It’s delicious.” Troy says.

“I picked it out. It’s a sample of a Starbuck’s Reserve coffee, but if Armie had his way, we’d be sipping Kopi Luwak, a coffee made from the droppings of a civet and is about 50 dollars a cup. I don’t really fancy a hot beverage derived from animal poop,” Timmy laughs. Troy agrees, chuckling softly.

“Why aren’t you wearing the clothes I put in your room? Do they not suit your taste?” Timmy asks. “It's not that,” Troy admits. “I didn’t get a chance to take a shower yet and I was just gonna venture out a bit to check where Nick had ran off to, so I just freshened up some, put on his sweater, and came searching.”

Timmy looks fondly at Troy and teases “Nick is gonna flip his lid when he sees you like that.” “Huh?!” Troy reacts, cheeks reddening a bit. “Do you think I should change?” he says with concern.

“Don’t you dare,” Timmy says laughing softly, “You look absolutely perfect.” A shy, but grateful smile, appears on Troy’s face.

“Does Armie run every morning?

“Yup, and Nick usually runs with him when he’s here.” Timmy tilts head up a bit, his eyes unfocused, then he says thoughtfully, “I don’t think Nick wanted to run this morning, for some reason.” He looks at Troy and smiles. “The reason, I’m guessing, must be you,” he finishes with a knowing grin.

“Why do you say that?” asks Troy quietly, staring at the swirls in his coffee. “Maybe he just didn’t want to leave you alone, in a place not so familiar to you.”

“All of this is unfamiliar,” Troy replies with a sigh, then looks at Timmy.

“I’m sure you’ll be okay,” and he places a gentle pat on Troy’s hand, still smiling sweetly.

Archie bounds into the kitchen and jumps on Timmy. Timmy giggles and says, “You wanna go outside, Archie?” “Okay, baby, let's go..” and he claps his hands and Archie runs towards the sliding door to the patio. “I’ll be right back,” he says to Troy and goes outside with Archie.

Troy stands to refill his coffee cup. Looking out of the window, he sees Timmy throwing items so Archie can run and retrieve them. He looks down at the counter and sees a wire basket of fresh eggs, a bowl with a stick of butter in it, a pitcher of what looks like prepared pancake mix, bowls of nuts and fruits, a pan of raw bacon and another with sliced smoked sausage. Diced onions, tomatoes, shredded cheese, olives, and sliced avocados are carefully arranged on a platter. A large bowl filled with shredded potatoes lays beside it.

Troy jumps a bit when he hears a female voice in the house coming out of nowhere, saying “Attention. Perimeter alert” and the kitchen flat-screen bursts to life. He glances over to the screen and sees two tall men approaching, one in a red track suit, the other in blue. Troy nervously runs his hand through his hair and walks toward the foyer.

He barely gets to the darkened foyer, when suddenly it’s flooded with light as the front door swings open. Armie is laughing and Nick seems out of breath, but still chuckling, as they both cross the threshold.

They both stop abruptly when they look up and notice Troy standing there, his body silhouetted with light streaming from the kitchen, leaning against one side of the kitchen entryway, one leg casually crossing the other.

Armie glances at Nick who seems to be holding his breath, then Armie chuckles teasingly and grabs Nick behind the neck and shoulder to guide him in.

Armie reaches Troy first and says “Hey, sunshine,” and shoulder-bumps him in a friendly way as he slips by. Troy turns slightly to see Timmy returning from outside and walking towards Armie and they exchange a tight embrace as Timmy tiptoes to kiss him.

Smiling, Troy turns back to the foyer and is startled to see Nick inches from him, staring. Then he grins and looks at the coffee mug and says seductively “Is that for me?” Without waiting for a reply, Nick grabs the mug and drinks a mouthful and smiles as he swallows it down.

“It tastes delicious,” he says, then kisses Troy on the cheek. Then after moment, he looks down at Troy and fingers his sweater. “This looks good on you… I’m getting hard just looking at you” he whispers, then he leans forward to nibble on Troy’s heated earlobe. His hands reach down, wandering under the sweater and then grabs him in the ass.

“Hey you two,” says Armie from inside kitchen. “Quit with the kissy-face and get in here.” Timmy can be heard laughing softly. Nick looks into Troy’s eyes and says softly “don’t mind them.”

“I heard that, fucker,” Armie says, in a mock stern voice. Troy squints and grins widely. “Fuck,” Nick sighs, and takes Troy by the hand to enter the kitchen. Armie and Timmy exchange a look as they walk in.

“Hey, do you have a charger?” Troy asks Nick. “My phone bit the dust sometime early this morning. Its totally out of juice.”

Timmy turns and says “Just bring it in here. The table is fitted with a wireless charger. Just place it on the table and it should charge just fine. “Where is it?” Nick looks at Troy. “It’s in the bedroom,” and turns to walk there when Nick says “I’ll get it. You stay here.” Then whispers, “Armie likes to show off his culinary skills.”

“I heard that, fucker,” Armie says again without turning around, middle finger in the air. Timmy shakes his head and Troy giggles as Nick leaves the kitchen.

Watching Armie cook is actually lots of fun. He cooks like it’s something he choreographed. He deftly chops and mixes as he cooks with multiple pans and skillets. Timmy looking adoringly at his skilled cook of a husband, but when Armie turns to wink at him, Timmy rolls his eyes and chuckles softly.

Nick is back and places Troy’s phone on the table. After a few seconds, a green light appears on the edge of the face, indicating that it has begun to charge. “Wow,” Troy mouths inaudibly to Nick as he approaches him and snuggles Troy from behind to wait for Armie to finish cooking.

“Your phone will probably turn on in a few minutes when it builds up enough charge to reboot itself,” Nick says into his ear. Troy nods and leans back into the embrace. “Hon..” Armie says to Timmy without turning and Timmy replies “Already on it,“ and grabs dishes from the cabinet. He puts them out by the counter and Armie starts filling up the plates.

Timmy starts to take out glass tumblers and begins placing them on the table. Nick releases Troy and opens the refrigerator to grab the milk and other fruit juices to place on the table. He also grabs a caddy of silverware and some dinner napkins from a drawer and places them on the table as well.

“How can I help,” Troy asks and Nick says “Already done, my dear,” and hugs him again and gently nudges him towards the table.

Timmy and Armie bring the filled plates to the table and each of them take a seat - Nick beside Troy, Armie and Timmy opposite them. Armie looks at Troy with a serious face and says “Would you mind saying grace?” Timmy looks expectant at him and Nick glances at him sideways. Troy’s face blossoms a magenta color and says “What?!”, looking around the table.

Suddenly the three of them burst out in laughter and Troy is so fucking relieved that he begins giggling, but he shakes his head at Nick and says “You’re gonna fucking pay for that,” shaking his head at him.

“What?!” he looks at Troy surprised yet amused, and Timmy and Armie laugh out loud even more. But Troy can’t help but laugh along as Nick pours him a glass of fruit juice.

“Everything tastes so good, Armie! Thank you,” Troy says enthusiastically. Timmy and Nick nod in agreement between mouthfuls and Armie grins proudly and says “Aww its nothing.” Timmy leans over and kisses Armie on the cheek.

Suddenly, Troy’s phone buzzes and lights up. “Look who’s awake..” says Nick as he slides the phone closer to Troy.

Notifications flash on the screen. 16 missed calls. 31 texts. Nick tries to look unconcerned but steals a side glance at Troy. He can’t help himself. He asks “Is that normal?” “No,” replies Troy, a bit flummoxed. Armie and Timmy look a little concerned.

He places a finger on the screen and the screen unlocks. Nick notices the majority of missed calls are from ‘Evan’ “Uh.. who’s this Evan” he asks, raising one eyebrow. “He’s my best friend in New York. He works at the same firm as me. We grew up together.” Troy smirks at Nick, who visibly relaxes, and takes a gulp of Troy’s fruit juice.

Troy begins to scroll at the texts.

Evan – Where the hell are you?

Evan – Why aren’t you answering my calls?

Evan – Everyone is calling me.

Evan – You landed in La La land just a week ago.

Evan – Man, apparently, I can’t leave you alone even for a few seconds.

Evan – You’re featured on TMZ, exchanging kisses with Armie Hammer’s bestie??

Evan – What the fuck?!

Evan – You spent the night at Armie Hammer and Timothee Chalamet’s house?

Evan – Fuckin call me, okay?

Troy's face drains of color as he continues to read. “Hey.. You okay?” getting a nudge from Nick. “What’s happened?”

Troy just stares blankly at Nick. He has no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Love Nick, He deserves love. True love.


	7. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy tries his best to man up and deal with it.

“You all right?” “What’s happened?”

“Huh?!” Troy whispers, still staring blankly at him. Nick takes action quickly. “God.. okay…, you’ll be ok,” he says, drawing Troy closer. “Keep breathing.”

Troy closes his eyes for a moment, willing himself to focus, and to just breath. He feels comforted by Nick’s warm embrace and his soothing words. His lips moving softly in his ear.

“I.. I think all I need is some fresh air,” says Troy as he slowly stands on shaking legs. Nick immediately stands as well.

Armie and Timmy stand too, watching while Nick grabs Troy by the arm and waist and begins to usher him slowly to the patio. Nick nods to the concerned duo as he and Troy reach the sliding doors.

“My phone,” Troy says, as he turns to look back at the table. “It’s still charging. It’s no use to you for a while,” says Nick, gently. “You can use mine,” he offers.

As they step out to the patio, the sun feels healing on Troy’s skin, but he squints as the late morning sunlight overwhelms him.

“Here, have a seat,” Nick says, directing Troy toward a padded bench, shaded from the sun by the patio, surrounded by pots of winter-blooming jasmine. “Sorry about that, I just need a second,” Troy says, while taking slow, calming breaths.

“You don’t need to be sorry for anything, Troy.” Nick replies. He desperately wants to embrace Troy, to make whatever hurts go away, but settles for sitting close to him, thighs touching, shoulder leaning in.

“Is everyone all right?” Nick looks concerned but doesn’t really want to intrude. “Is it something to do with your family?”

“Yes..I mean no.. I mean.. yes, everyone is ok.” Troy takes a deep breath then slowly recounts all the things Evan texted to him. Nick listens intently and mulls over every word he hears from Troy without interrupting. “Oh… shit.. I’m sorry..” Nick finally says, while gently grabbing his hand. “Are you not… out?”

“No.. it isn’t that,” interrupts Troy, turning to look at Nick in the face. What Nick says brings him back into focus, making him slightly more grounded. More himself again.

“Everyone knows about me. My family.. my friends.. my job..” Then Troy stares out in to open space, trying to form thoughts on how he can explain better to Nick.

“Look, I’m not worried about the Instagram. That part is true and I don’t mind that at all. And the TMZ reports.?! They can go fuck themselves… As for being out, I’ve never hidden anything.. Anyway, it seems my siblings, my parents have always known.. maybe even before I fully understood and admitted it to myself..” Troy sighs. Nick says nothing.

“But.. it’s also complicated.” Troy gets a little quiet. “Let’s just say, the people my mom and dad jet set with.. are.. for a lack of a better word.. snobs.” Nick’s brows furrow a bit at hearing this. “They’ll probably make a big deal out of nothing. That’s the part I’m trying to wrap my head around.”

Nick contemplates this last admission but still says nothing, so Troy continues, not liking the worried look that has settled on Nick’s face. “They’re all fucking snobs.. every single one of them.. hell… even my best friend, Evan,.. he’s a snob.. he’s like.. the 37th person in line to inherit the Danish crown or something,” Troy tries to crack a joke, albeit half-heartedly, but still trying desperately to lessen the look of concern etched on Nick’s face.

Nick doesn’t take the bait, but looks into Troy’s face, searching for something. “And.. you?” Nick says tentatively. “Are you… in line for.. anything?”

Troy sighs, looking at Nick’s soulful brown eyes, then parts his lips to say something. Anything. Then Troy looks down to look at their clasped hands and says quietly, “Well.. I’m not the lost Prince of Genovia if that’s what you’re getting at..”

Troy looks up at Nick, anxiously, a small twinkle of hope in his eyes. Hoping that Nick gets it. Hoping to divert him. Hoping that this explanation is enough for him. For now.

Nick is unreadable for a moment, although his jaw muscles tense. Then he huffs slightly, shakes his head, then a reluctant grin begins to form on his lips as he gazes at Troy. He sees the hopeful look on his Troy’s face and he shakes his head again and starts chuckling as Troy grips his hand a little tighter, helping him along.

Then the absurdity of all this hits them both, and they start giggling. Troy laughs along but tries to hide his look of relief.

After their shared laughter dies down, Nick stares meaningfully at Troy. Not speaking. Not pushing. But the look he conveys speaks volumes. It says ‘I get it.’ It says ‘I know you’re not telling me everything.’ It says ‘I can wait until you’re ready.’

Nick squeezes his hand, accepting and respecting Troy’s wishes, but something in the look he gives now also says that Nick is not willing to back-pedal, to avoid unspoken truths, to relinquish the ground they’ve traversed together.

Troy gets the message, the whole message, loud and clear, and his chest tightens a little. He looks down nervously, tucking his hair behind his ear, not wanting to show Nick his ‘guilty, as charged’ look that is slowly inching its way, unbidden, up his face.

After a second, Troy inhales deeply, chest rising and falling as he steels himself to look back into Nick’s face, to let him know they’re both on the same page. To tell him, without words, that he is not wrong. To tell him he also feels grateful for the time and space Nick seems willing to afford him. Then he squeezes Nick’s hand in a gesture of thanks and offers a shy grin.

“Okay. I really just want to say this once.” Nick turns his entire body toward Troy. “But I’m not adverse to the idea that we may have to touch base on this again and again, if need be.” Nick continues to look intently into Troy’s eyes.

“Whatever this is, whatever we grow to be, I promise to try my best to be open and honest with you. And, if you choose to stay, and be in this with me, all I ask, is that you try your best, to be open and honest, with me.”

Troy swallows hard. A feeling of trepidation coupled with a feeling of hope bubbles up inside his stomach. Unable to keep gazing at Nick, he blinks hard and leans forward to rest his head against Nick’s chin. Troy whispers solemnly, “I promise.”

Nick breathes a sigh of relief into Troy’s hair. Then, all of a sudden, Nick is kissing him all over. His forehead, along his jaw, his neck, his shoulders. Troy leans his head back a little, making sure to give Nick full access to whatever he wants to kiss. He runs his fingers through Nick’s thick hair, drawing him closer to him, eyes closed tightly to the world, soft moans escaping his lips.

Nick pulls up and kisses Troy square on the mouth and Troy immediately deepens the kiss, parting his lips to give entry to Nick’s searching, insistent tongue. Caught up in the throes of passion, Troy’s hands fall to Nick’s chest, wanting to caress the flesh hidden underneath the track suit.

Suddenly, they’re both startled out of their reverie, as the sound of the sliding door opening reaches their ears. Nick continues to nuzzle Troy as he looks toward the gap at the door. Timmy, looking apologetic, peeks his head out and is holding Troy’s phone in the air and says “Sorry.. but your phone is blowing up. It must have rung at least 10-15 times.”

Armie, peeking out beside Timmy, takes in the scene, lets out a groan, then grabs the phone as he marches out into the patio, hands it over, unceremoniously, to Troy, then faces Nick and tells him to hit the showers.

Nick, a little agitated at being interrupted, stands up to his full height and says “Fuck you,” into Armie’s face. Troy looks up at both of them as Timmy steps out further into the patio.

Armie smirks, claps his hands onto Nick’s shoulders, and says, admonishingly, “Well, the news can’t be all that bad if you two are here making out like 7th graders.”

When Nick doesn’t seem to back down, Armie says reconciliatorily, “C'mon buddy,” he says softly. “Give Troy some room to deal with whatever he needs to deal with.” Nick softens a little, rubs the back of his neck and says, with a little more control, “You’re lucky we’re best friends, Hammer.”

Armie squints as he chuckles and punches playfully at Nick before turning on his heel to walk away. He says into the air, without a backwards glance, “Yup.. I’m the lucky one,” his middle finger extended as he nudges Timmy back inside and steps through the door.

“Sorry about that,” Nick mumbles to Troy, combing his fingers through his hair. “He’s right, though. You should call prince Evan.” Then, noticing how Troy reacts, Nick’s expression softens. “I’m kidding… Look, I’m gonna hit the showers… unless, of course, you want me to wait for you,” He teases.

Troy ignores the teasing and replies “I’ll be in soon… after I get yelled at and get my ass kicked by my so-called bestie.” Nick smiles ruefully. “Seems like a lot of that going around this morning.” He pecks Troy on the mouth and asks, “You sure you’ll be fine?” hands finding Troy’s hips.

“Go,” he teases Nick, raising his eyebrows and pointing dramatically towards the door. Troy's mouth breaks out into a wide grin, as Nick bows and nods to him, pivots on the spot, then walks away. He watches Nick until he, too, disappears, then Troy’s grin falters as he raises the phone to his lips and sinks back down to the bench.

He inhales the seductive scent of jasmine, finding it helps to calm him down. He is going to need to be steady to face whatever Evan decides to throw at him.

He checks out his phone. The charge is at 53%. Well, if it gets messy with Evan and he needs to hang up, he can blame it on the battery, he thinks to himself.

He takes a deep breath, then dials Evan.

The call connects.

“What the hell is going on with you? I’ve been trying to contact you since last night!”

“What?... no ‘hello’ or ‘I miss you’?”

“Fuck you, Welles…”

Troy lets out a heavy sigh. “Ok… ok.. sorry, Evs, but my phone died last night and I didn’t get a chance to charge it until a few moments ago… So please, don’t go wasting all your time rambling and yelling at me because this phone is about to pass out again.”

“Yeah, sure.. whatevs.. Fuck, Troy.. what is going on with you? Who is this guy you’ve been Instagrammed tongue-wrestling with?!... posted personally by Armie fucking Hammer, the movie star, no less.. dammit Troy.. You’ve only been there a week, for fuck’s sake..”

Troy cringes and shuts his eyes. “I was invited to a birthday party is all,” trying to deflect.

“And… did you jump out of a fucking cake?! Shit… I know you Troy.. don’t go biting off more than you can chew.” When Troy doesn’t respond, Evan seems to realize something.

“Oh no… oohh nooo… you little fuck… did you fall in love that quickly? Is this guy your.. your boyfriend?!”

Troy shakes his head and tries to compose himself. “He’s not… Nick, Nick is not my boyfriend.” he says quietly. ‘Not really’ he wants to add but bites his lower lip hard instead.

“Yup.. uh-huh.. I am so totally unconvinced, Troy.. ok.. fuck it.. moving along.. you slept over their house?.. Did you sleep with the guy?!”

“Now wait a minute.. How do you fucking know I slept over? Just because some freak news outlet publishes it doesn’t mean it’s true.” Troy rolls his eyes, knowing how much he sounds like he’s totally grasping at straws right now.

“So, is this you right now trying hard to convince yourself? I fucking called your hotel. They said you weren’t there.” Evan sighs. “Look.. not exiting the Hammer/Chalamet household when everyone else leaves equals you slept over.. you silly fuck..“ Troy doesn’t reply.

”Ok.. look..You’re my best friend, Troy. I sometimes think I know you better than you know yourself. But.. C'mon.. TMZ has fucking spies everywhere. And if there’s smoke, there’s fire. How much does this Nick even know about you? The ‘real’ you..”

“What the fuck are you talking about? I told him all he needs to know.”

“Fuck, Troy.. C’mon.. What if something happens and you ascend..”

“Stop… fucking stop..“ he interrupts Evan before he can go any further. Troy finds himself shaking like there’s no tomorrow. “That is sooo not happening. And I forbid you to..”

“You ‘forbid’ me? you.. fucking ‘forbid’ me?!.. what the hell? Is this you pulling rank on me?.. You know.. fuck it.. for all its worth.. Liam told your mom and dad.. you remember him, right? Your fucking ex-boyfriend?!”

“Fuck you Evs…” Troy rakes his hand through his hair and then protectively wraps his free arm around himself.

“Okay, look Welles… you give me his full name and I’ll look into it and I’ll do some damage control with your mom and dad, and whoever else gives a flying fuck.”

“No, no I don’t want anyone dragging him into this.”

“Too late for that… isn’t it, ‘cousin’.. Look… I think I should talk to your mom and dad and diffuse anything he might have said to them.. you know I fucking don’t trust that snake, Liam.. so please… fucking please.. screw your head back on straight and text me his name and I’ll do what I can to protect and to serve..”

When Troy doesn’t answer, Evan continues, ”Just fucking do it, Wellesley, and let me do my fucking job.” When Troy still doesn’t answer, Evan sighs.” I love you, Troy. You know that. I promise no harm will come to you.”

Then the call disconnects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... Comments, anyone?


	8. The Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Troy are bound by love, but separated by duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - A tiny smidge of smut in the chapter.  
> Okay..who am I kidding?! ... more like a healthy dollop..

Troy takes a tentative breath before sliding the door open and stepping inside the house. As his eyes adjust to light, he immediately sees Nick sitting at the table with Armie and Timmy. He’s relieved that they are sitting there chatting, and the tension of 15 minutes ago seems to have dissipated.

They all look up as they hear Troy return and Nick stands up to walk over to Troy. “You okay?” he asks Troy gently. “Yes, thank you for asking,” replies Troy with a nod. They walk towards the table, Nick’s hand touching the small of Troy’s back.

He notices the concerned look on both Armie and Timmy’s faces and he clears his throat before saying, “Thanks for that. For the time I needed to make a call and answer some questions.”

“You hungry?” Timmy asks as he pushes a plate of various cheeses and fruits toward him.

“I’m good, thanks,” he says with a smile to Timmy, appreciating that they don’t probe any further. “It looks delicious, though,” as he nods to the plate. Timmy pushes another plate towards him, filled with coffee cake. “Our friend ‘Sara Lee’ made it,” jokes Armie and everyone gives a snort of laughter.

“I think I’m gonna take a quick shower,” Troy says as he nods toward the hallway. “I’ll come with you,” Nick teases as he nudges Troy out of the kitchen, a shit-eating grin on his face, then he sticks his tongue out lewdly at Armie and Timmy. Both of them groan and giggle.

As they walk the hallway, Nick latches his hand to Troy’s and they both walk through the open guest room door. As they both clear the threshold, Nick shuts the door and grabs Troy from behind. Troy lets Nick pull him near and he lets out a soft moan as Nick nuzzles his neck and shoulder.

Troy busies himself with undressing while Nick remains distracted. All at once, Troy is naked and grabbing his clothes from the floor to stuff into the laundry basket on the dresser, then pulls away quickly, Nick protesting loudly.

“Last one to the shower is a rotten egg,” he declares, as he dashes toward the bathroom. He looks over his shoulder, seeing Nick hopping about and softly cursing, while trying to rid himself of all his clothing so he can give chase.

Nick enters the bathroom, his manhood softly swaying between his thighs as he saunters toward Troy, who is at the entrance of the large, walk-in shower, waiting for the water to warm up. “That was a dirty trick you played on me – undressing like that while I was utterly distracted,” he says into Troy’s ear.

Satisfied that the water is warm enough, Troy steps in and is quickly followed by Nick, who is keen to maintain contact. Troy rinses his hair under the showerhead then steps away so Nick can do the same. He grabs a shampoo bottle, flips the lid and sniffs the scent, then proceeds to pour out a measure into his palms.

He faces Nick, and with a shy grin, starts shampooing Nick’s hair. Nick grabs the bottle, pours some into his own palms and teases, “I’ll show you how its done.” He stares at Troy’s face intently as he massages the lather into his hair.

Troy closes his eyes as he finds enjoyment from Nick’s touch. “You like that?” Nick whispers seductively, and leans in closer. Troy leans in, too, and feels himself getting lost in the moment.

“Okay, time to rinse,” Nick says and gently nudges Troy under the warm stream of water. Nick continues to massage Troy’s scalp until he is satisfied that all the shampoo has rinsed away. “Okay, my turn,” he says as Troy steps away to give Nick room to rinse his hair.

Troy grabs a bottle of body wash and starts to rub Nick’s body while he is still rinsing his hair. Nick stops a second when he feels Troy’s hands over his shoulders and chest, reveling in the feel of this act. He opens his eyes and stares at Troy, lips slightly parted.

Nick quickly grabs the body wash and pours some onto Troy’s shoulder, then proceeds to lather up his body, his eyes half-lidded, enjoying the feel of Troy’s soft, pliant skin under his hands.

Suddenly Nick pulls Troy toward him, torso against torso, then uses his hands to lather Troy’s back and his plump little ass. Troy lets out a groan in Nick’s shoulder as Nick’s fingers find and probe his hole with gentle, soapy fingers.

Troy lets his hands slide down Nick’s waist and hips. Nick lets a groan as Troy’s soapy hands find his hardening cock. Troy gently massages the thick, veined length and softly cups Nick’s balls. As Nick continues to harden at his touch, Troy sticks his ass out, meeting the gentle thrusting of Nick’s fingers.

Satisfied that Nick is fit to burst with lust and longing, Troy presses his lips against Nick’s, at first gentle, then more and more passionately with every passing second. Nick parts his lips to let Troy deepen the ardent kisses, tongues exploring and dueling, impatient, insistent.

Not letting go of Nick’s cock, Troy slowly turns in place, then rubs the thick cock in his hand into his furrow, rubbing the head of Nick’s prick along the entrance of his heated orifice. He feels Nick’s hands roam slowly down his back as Nick plants kisses all over his nape and shoulder blades.

Nick’s hands grip tightly into Troy’s hips and he hungrily hunches his body into Troy’s. Troy lets go of Nick’s cock as it rests firmly wedged, ready to penetrate Troy’s clutching hole.

Troy barely has time to put his hands to the shower wall as he is pushed toward it with Nick’s weight and his cock breaches the tight opening. Troy gasps as Nick’s cock begins its slow, inexorable slide deeper into his clutching sheath.

Nick bites into Troy’s shoulder as his hands reach for Troy’s hard cock, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he is taking from Troy at the moment. Troy hisses into the steam-filled air as his sensitive prick reacts to Nick’s grip and caressing touch.

Over and over, both of their bodies are jarred with every thrust during this heated coupling. They lose themselves in the rhythmic slapping sounds echoing inside the enclosed space. Their moans of pleasure overlapping one another as they rapidly urge their bodies to inevitable release.

Nick grabs Troy’s nipples and he pinches hard as he feels his own orgasm nearing. Troy holds his breath a moment, then groans loudly as his cock shoots cum at the shower wall. Nick hunches into Troy over and over as he spills his cum into him.

After a long moment, all they hear is water splashing their skin and heavy breathing, as they both take in lungfuls of air, slowly coming down from their shared climax.

Sated, they both exit the shower and Nick grabs two fluffy towels, handing one to Troy. Troy quickly dries off as Nick wraps his towel around his waist and grabs shaving lotion and his razor. Troy smiles at Nick as he hangs his towel and walks back into the bedroom.

He can hear Nick humming away in the bathroom. He grabs his phone and sees new texts are waiting. They’re from Evan.

Evan – Hey, sorry about earlier. I hope you’re ok.

Evan – You know I only do what’s best for you. That’s my job.

Evan – Her Majesty wants an audience with you.

Evan – I tried to tell her to let you chill for a while.

Evan – You know she is worried about you. She told me that Liam is there already, probably spreading his lies, so just be prepared.

Evan – A car is on its way to where you are as we speak. It should be there within the hour.

Evan – It’s going to take you straight to LAX

Evan – I have a team right now in your suite trying to locate your passport

Evan – Where the fuck did you hide it?!

Evan – Don’t worry. I just landed at LAX. We will refuel and get into the air as soon as you arrive.

Evan – Breathe Troy. I’m here for you.

Troy looks at the last timestamp on the texts. ‘Shit’, the last text was over 30 minutes ago. The car could be here any second. Troy steels himself and resists the panic boiling up inside him.

Troy goes to the dresser and finds the pile of clothes Timmy left for him. He finds an unopened pack of Versace underwear, tears it open and quickly slips them on. Timmy also left a pair of black, skinny jeans which Troy finds that they fit him perfectly.

Troy quickly rifles through the rest of the clothes, then sees the closet full of Nick’s clothing. He crosses the room quickly and searches through the clothes. He finds a grey, long-sleeved Ralph Lauren shirt and quickly puts it on. Then he peeks into the bathroom and stares at Nick for a moment, searching for words.

“Hey,” Troy says softly. ”You mind me borrowing this shirt?” Nick glances over. Then with a sharp intake of breath, he gazes at him with an appraising look. “You can borrow anything you want. I suspect anything would look good on you,” he quietly finishes, with a seductive grin.

Troy shyly curls his hair behind his ear and nods his thanks. He turns and finds his shoes against the wall and quickly puts them on, then nervously waits for Nick to join him in the bedroom. ‘What the fuck will I tell him?’ he asks himself. He bites his lip and closes his eyes.

“Going somewhere?” Nick asks, as he exits the bathroom, still half naked. Troy looks at him but doesn’t answer. Nick sits beside him on the bed and looks at Troy. Troy noticed he has put cologne on. “What is that?” he asks Nick as he leans in and inhales deeply.

“It’s Eternity,” Nick says. Troy looks at him and says, “I know what Eternity smells like, but it smells different on you.” “Everything smells different when you’re in love, you know that, right?” Nick teases as he playfully bumps his shoulder into Troy’s. Troy’s face blossoms in color.

Troy lets out a sigh of breath and then forces himself to look directly into Nick’s eye. “A car will be here shortly to pick me up.”

“Here, let me drive you,” as Nick gets up and starts looking for clothes to dress in. Troy stands too, then swallows hard.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I need to take care of a few things. Things that I need to take care of... on my own.” Nick looks hurt and Troy quickly steps forward and hugs him, his head almost touching Nick’s bare shoulder. Nick breathes into Troy’s damp hair as he continues.

“I’m going to see my aunt Saoirse. Out of the whole family, she understands me the most and will be the likeliest to help me wade through all of this.” Troy takes a deep breath. “It’ll only be a couple of days.” he manages to whisper.

“A couple of days?!” Nick pulls back suddenly, looking bewildered, and takes hold of Troy’s shoulders tightly. “I can’t stand being apart from you for more than a few minutes, let alone a couple days.” Nick groans, then rests his forehead against Troy’s. “Let me come with you.”

“You can’t.” Troy feels his eyes filling up with tears. “You can’t come with me.” Troy shuts his eyes and lets the tears fall. He rubs his face against Nick’s now smooth chin. Nick hugs him tightly.

“I’m afraid, Troy… For some damned reason I can’t explain … I’m afraid I will never see you again,” Nick chokes out in a hoarse whisper.

“Please, please don’t say that.. Of course I’ll be back,” Troy whispers, barely audible, lips trembling, lashes wet with tears.

“Promise me, Troy… Promise me you will come back.. Promise you’ll return to me.. Promise me..”

Troy drops his face into his hands. Shoulders quaking with each sob. “Please, please, please, look at me, Troy, and swear to me… whatever happens.. that you will come back to me..” Nick pleads desperately.

Troy turns his face up towards Nick, and with tears streaming down his face, solemnly swears, “I promise..”

“I love you… I love you.. I love you.. “ Nick says over and over and over again, wiping the tears and kissing them away, while his own eyes are red and brimming with tears. “Please know that I love you.. Don’t ask me how… just know that I do..” Nick leans in to hug Troy tightly. Bodies swaying, as the air fills with the heaviness of unspoken words. Time seems to stand still.

Troy’s phone buzzes and he gives Nick a tight squeeze, then pulls away to look at his phone.

Evan – The team reports they will be at your position in about 5 minutes.

Troy – OK

Troy tucks his phone in his pocket and looks for his wallet and watch, which are laying on the bedside table. He gathers them up quickly and grabs Nick’s hand and leads them both to the foyer. They just stand there staring at each other for long moments. Then Nick embraces Troy again.

Armie and Timmy exit the kitchen and notice them standing by the entrance way. Armie says, “Are you two going somewhere? We were just thinking about calling in a reservation,” when Armie suddenly stops speaking as Nick silently shakes his head at both of them.

Timmy and Armie look at each other. Timmy, sensing something is wrong, reaches out to clasp Armie's hand. Nick clears his throat and says to the both of them, “Troy needs to take care of a few things and he promises he’ll be back soon."

Armie and Timmy rush over and hug both Nick and Troy. No one says a word. Finally, Troy raises his head and says, “Thank you so much for letting me stay the night,” sniffling slightly.

“Of course, honey, anytime,” Timmy begins to say but is cut off by a voice announcing “Attention. Perimeter alert.”

Troy takes a deep breath and, pulling away from Nick, proceeds toward the door. He opens it and squints into the bright afternoon light as two black SUV’s pull in to park in the circular driveway. They all walk out to the front lawn as three tall men in identical black suits come out of the vehicles. The drivers of each SUV remain in their seats, engines still running.

“What the fuck?!” Armie hisses into the open air as Troy raises a hand to the men. The three of them stop abruptly and stand silently. Troy turns toward Nick as Nick looks past Troy to take in the scene.

“What the hell is this?!” he asks quietly to Troy. Troy sees Armie and Timmy a few paces away, giving Nick and Troy some room.

“Please, don’t make this harder than it is. They’re here to… they’re here to help me get to where I’m going.” Nick looks stricken. His voice shakes. “You’re scaring me, Troy.”

One of the men says, “There are vehicles coming up the streets. Secure the package now.” The men begin to move and Troy turns around with a fierce look, holding his palm out toward the men, silently warning them to stay still. They comply once more.

“I’ll be back before you know it… and I promise I’ll call you... every hour on the hour..” Troy’s voice breaks as tears spill at these words. They look at each other, chests heaving with breath. Then they suddenly look up to see a helicopter coming into view, as cars screech to a halt by the road and people with cameras jump out.

“I’m sorry, your Highness,” the nearest man says gruffly as he hunches over Troy and guides him to the lead car. Troy gets in and turns to give Nick a desperate look, as another man blocks Nick from reaching Troy. The door slams shut and the man yells ”Go, go, go,” into his fist. Nick reaches the car as it begins to pull away, pounding at the window, screaming Troy’s name.

Armie is by Nick’s side and tries to pull Nick away. Timmy runs out and helps Armie as Nick flails his arms, trying to break free. “We need to get inside, dammit,” Armie yells at Nick. “You’re just making it worse.. come on… come on..”

As Nick sees the cars disappear from sight, the need to fight leaves Nick suddenly, and he stares blankly at Armie and Timmy, trying to catch his breath. He stumbles as he is helped back inside. Armie stands by the door and flips off the paparazzi as the helicopter heads away.

With a look of deep disgust at the people gathered by his mailbox, Armie slams the door to shut the world out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. What a difference a day makes.  
> Please let me know what you think :-)


	9. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone again, naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit angsty. Just warning you.

Nick’s eyes have trouble focusing. All he hears are echoes – echoes of Armie cursing loudly, echoes of the front door slamming shut, echoes of Timmy’s voice, guiding his steps as he stumbles. Nick has difficulty adjusting to the dark interior of the foyer, and for a brief moment, considers that he might have just gone blind.

His arm is draped heavily onto Timmy’s shoulder, who is leading him towards the kitchen. “Bedroom,” he says gruffly. “Please… bedroom,” Nick pleads – Like a man who is drunk, like a man who has given up, like a man who has nothing to live for.

“Okay,” says Timmy, as he shakily supports him, nearly dragging Nick into the dark bedroom. Armie rushes in and helps Timmy settle Nick onto the edge of the bed. Both of them sit themselves tentatively on either side Nick, not daring to speak.

Nick slumps his shoulders, looking defeated. He stares blankly ahead, while his mind replays over and over the events that occurred within the last 10 minutes. Memories that are caught up in a loop – in one instance, moving as fast as a blur, the next moment, moving excruciatingly slow. He feels lightheaded, as his brain tries to process, tries to take it all in, tries to make sense of it all.

“Can I get you anything?” Timmy says quietly to Nick. No reply comes. Timmy swallows hard. “I can make us some tea,” he offers. “Fuck the tea, Timmy,” Armie growls into the air. “Bourbon… or whiskey..” he says, rattling off the preferred alternatives. “Tea,” Timmy says firmly, as he gives a pointed look at Armie and stands and turns on his heel to leave the room.

As he stays behind with Nick, Armie begins to feel so helpless as he watches over his best friend. He is angry with himself for being short with Timmy, angry with himself because he finds he has no words at the moment, angry, as he comes to the startling realization that anything he says right now to Nick will just sound hollow. Instead, he offers what he can – a comforting hug and a shoulder for his buddy, who looks so irretrievably lost.

Nick leans his head onto Armie’s shoulder. In the half-light, he can see someone reflected in the mirror above the dresser. A man whose face is indiscernible in shadow, a man who appears to be broken. And yet, he somehow feels a little more grounded. His best friend, who he has always admired, who has always loved him unconditionally, and who he loves back in return, is supporting him. He closes his eyes, willing himself to focus.

After a few long moments, he hears footsteps. Timmy, he thinks, must be returning to the room. He opens his eyes and sees Timmy enter with a tray. Armie looks up as well, spying a pot of tea, some mugs, some glass tumblers, then looking at Timmy with a smirk, sees a bottle of bourbon alongside a bottle of whiskey. Timmy’s eyes flash silently at Armie, warning him not to comment, although in a moment, a sly smirk forms on his own face.

Timmy silently places the tray on the dresser, then restlessly looks around for something to do. He decides to go to the fireplace, and within moments, he has a gentle fire going, the flickering flames helping to illuminate the room, as it softly gives out warmth and light. Timmy walks back to the dresser. Looking to remain helpful, he notices the laundry basket, and says quietly, “I’ll just take care of this these.”

“No!” exclaims Nick gruffly, and he is suddenly on his feet, pushing Timmy’s hand away from the basket, this abrupt action startling both Armie and Timmy. Nick stands there, takes a shuddering heave of breath as he places his hands gently on either side of the basket, staring at the clothes inside it, then slowly lifts the basket protectively against his chest, arms embracing the basket, as he inhales deeply. His eyes are brimming with tears, threatening to fall at any moment.

“Please… don’t,” he pleads huskily, as tears begin to spill over his lashes. “This is.. this is all that I have left of him..” Nick leans his face against the basket, then his body suddenly quakes with sobs as he finally gives in to feelings of grief and loss.

Timmy leans against the dresser for support, as the back of his hand flies to his lips, stifling his own sobs, tears falling as he fathoms in his heart what Nick must be going through. Armie quickly stands to hug Timmy, and then extends an arm to pull Nick into the embrace as well, his wet eyes betraying the stoicism he bravely tries to portray.

They stand there for a while, each wondering how they got here – to this moment, to this place in time. “I’m okay…” Nick’s voice breaks the silence. “I’ll be okay,” he repeats, and, releasing himself from their shared embrace, he plops down on the bed again, still holding on to the basket.

Armie sits down beside Nick as Timmy goes to the bathroom, bringing back with him a box of tissues. Then he busies himself pouring tea and making drinks. Nick looks up at Timmy and says, “Please don’t make the bed.. or touch anything in the bathroom… I’ll do it myself… when I’m ready..” he finishes quietly.

“Of course not.. this is your room.. I wouldn’t dream of disturbing anything in here..” Timmy replies consolingly, as he hands a glass of whiskey to him and a glass of bourbon to Armie. Armie downs his drink in one swallow, then stands up to refill his glass. Nick just swirls the caramel-colored liquid in his glass, looking pensive.

Armie, feeling the bourbon searing his throat, says quietly “I don’t believe Troy would just leave that.” “I don’t think he had a choice,” interjects Timmy. “And where the hell did those guys come from?!” Armie continues. “Those SUVs didn’t look like they came from any hotel shuttle service.” They both stare at Nick, who has yet to say anything on the matter.

Nick exhales. “Troy told me a car was going to pick him up. That he was going to visit his aunt for advice… I offered to drive him, to go with him.. but he said he needed to do it on his own. That he would be back after a couple of days,” Nick finishes, his eyes downcast.

“How about his job? Didn’t you say he just moved here?” asks Armie. Nick contemplates this for a moment, then feels around in his pockets for his wallet. He fishes out a business card, the card given to him by Troy. Timmy turns slightly to switch on the bedside lamp, and they all lean in to look at the card more closely.

The card simply reads – ‘Troy Wellesley, Senior Vice President. (310) 555-6989 Medici Medallion Holdings, LLC. New York, Los Angeles, Florence, Copenhagen, Waterford.’

“The number I have for him is a NYC number,” Nick says. “Hmm,” says Armie, thinking. Then he nods over to Nick’s laptop on the desk beside the fireplace. “Shall we look him up?” he asks the room at large. Timmy glances at Nick, who rolls his eyes, then reluctantly nods in agreement.

They all get up and head toward the desk, Nick carefully placing the laundry basket in the closet, then takes a seat. Armie takes the other seat and nudges Timmy to sit on his lap. Armie motions for Nick to activate the laptop. Then he thinks aloud, “Why don’t you google his name?”

Nick types out, ‘Troy Wellesley’ and a list of results appear. “There, what’s that one?” Timmy points out. The result reads ‘Troy Wellesley, Medici Medallion Holdings, LLC Manhattan.’ Nick scrolls down further. Armie says, “That’s kind of strange.. no Instagram, no Twitter, no Facebook coming up.”

Nick goes to the search box and types, ‘Troy Aiden Wellesley’ and a few unrelated results come up, such as Wellesley College. They all look at each other, thinking. “Didn’t you say he mentioned that his best friend was like 30-something in line to the Danish throne?” Timmy asks.

Nick thinks for a moment, then searches for ‘Prince Evan Denmark’ and then results appear. Armie points to one in particular and tells Nick to click on it. A new window appears and the page is captioned ‘Prince Evan Gauthier Westrop and Prince Nikolai of Denmark celebrate HRH Nikolai’s 18th birthday with a visit to the palace with Her Majesty Queen Margrethe II’ The result is dated 18 months ago.

“Why don’t you search..” Armie begins but Timmy gives him a quelling look as Nick is one step ahead, as he searches for ‘Evan Westrop Medici’ The results include a listing for ‘Medici Medallion Holdings LLC, Copenhagen’ Armie nods and says “Now we’re getting somewhere.” Timmy smirks at Armie as Nick stares at the screen, eyes wide.

“What next?” Nick asks, as he scrolls down the list for more clues, none too evident. Nick sighs, feeling they have come to a dead stop. Armie snaps his fingers, then says, “What’s Troy’s aunt’s name?”

Nick looks up, trying to recall what Troy said exactly. He grabs at words. “Circe, Sirshe, Sorcerer?!!” and they all laugh in unison, the first time in a long while, it seems. “How did it sound like?” Timmy asks. “Something like ‘Sersha’, or that’s what it sounded like to me,” Nick replies.

“I wouldn’t even know how to begin to spell that,” Nick says as he shakes his head. Timmy thinks for a moment, then grabs Nick’s phone. He presses a button then says aloud “Siri, give me a list of famous ‘Sershas’

The phone immediately starts spouting a list of names – Saoirse Quinn, actress, Saoirse Abbot, CFO of Cannon Textiles Incorporated, Her Majesty Saoirse Una Ronan, Queen Regnant of the Emerald Isles, Saoirse..” Timmy quickly shuts off Siri, heart pounding. “Quickly,” he looks at Nick and shows him the list displayed on his phone.

Hands slightly shaking, Nick types out ‘Saoirse Ronan Queen’ then they all hold their breath as results appear. “Which one?” Nick asks and Timmy, quickly scanning the results, points to one that reads ‘Crown Princess Alaina gives birth to a son’ “Click this one,” he says excitedly.

They all read the following – Crown Princess Alaina Ronan-Wellesley, who is the younger sister of Queen Saoirse, and HRH Alaina's husband, Aiden Gregory Medici Wellesley, announce the birth of a baby boy. This is welcome news for the Kingdom of the Emerald Isles, as The Queen, her Majesty Saoirse Una Ronan, remains unmarried and has no children. The beautiful infant boy, yet unnamed, will be christened within 3 days…’ This result is dated 1995.

Nick clicks the photo and a smiling Alaina, who has auburn hair and grey-blue eyes appears alongside her husband Aiden, who has thick black hair and twinkling blue eyes. “Click that one,” Armie points and a picture of the Queen herself appears, smiling serenely, with steel-blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

“What the ffuck?!” Armie exclaims, as Timmy says over and over again, “Oh my God, Oh my God.. Oh… my… God.,” one hand covering his mouth. Nick just sits there, simply flabbergasted. Then he leans back, shuts his eyes and places his curled fists against his forehead. No words come to him.

“I can’t even think straight right now,” says Armie, kissing Timmy on the cheek, gently pushing him off his lap so he can stand. “I need to go grill something,” he says as he walks out of the room. “Dinner is in about 30 minutes,” he calls over his shoulder.

Timmy takes the vacated seat and remains thoughtful and quiet. After a few moments he says, “Why don’t you call him?” Nick looks at Timmy and sighs, “I told him I wouldn’t push.” Nick thinks hard, then says, “I don’t think he lied to me in any way, but I felt.. I felt like he was holding something back. I knew something was up when he joked about not being the lost prince of Genovia..” Nick, still perplexed, can’t resist a giggle bubbling up, as he recalls the moment.

Then he looks serious again. “I’m in love with him… I’m in love with a guy that I don’t even know everything about yet.” He raises his fingers to his lips. “How is that even possible?!” Nick ponders, eyebrows knitted, seemingly asking himself.

“You can’t help who you love, Nick.” Timmy says solemnly. “Love is blind, and… Love is reckless, and we can’t really control what the heart wants or desires.” Nick rakes his fingers through his hair. “I miss him so much,” he mutters as he turns to stare at the bed they shared, as visons of that night come racing to his mind, as recollections of the shower they shared just hours ago, comes back to haunt him.

Timmy sighs and leans in to hug Nick. After a few moments, he says, “I’m going to check if Armie needs me.” “Are you going to be all right?” When Nick nods, Timmy gets up and says “We’ll see you in a bit.” He walks by the dresser, leaves the whiskey bottle and an unused tumbler by the mirror, then lifts the tray to bring back to the kitchen.

Now alone, Nick’s mind races. Random bits of the puzzle swirl through his head – ‘Medici, Ronan, Queen, Prince Evan, Aiden, Alaina, Grey-blue eyes, black hair, christening, Men in black suits, Aunt Saoirse’ and as he closes his eyes shut, the swirling mass forming the face of Troy, the face of the man he loves.

He gets up and walks to the closet, gently lifting the laundry basket and placing it on the chair beside the desk. He retrieves Troy’s grey sweater, with the jewel-colored argyle patterns, and his pale blue jeans and carefully holds them to his face. The scents wafting into his nostrils brings back so many memories. His eyes start to tear up.

Nick walks to the bed, and lays the sweater and jeans out on the side where Troy slept beside him, climbs into the opposite side of the bed, sitting up and staring into the fire. After a moment, he turns and flicks the switch on the bedside lamp, and it goes out. His lashes barely containing his tears, he pulls his knees to his chest, wraps his arms around his legs, then, after a hard long look at the clothes spread out beside him, Nick bends his head down, whispers “I love you… please come back to me” as he begins to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Hope you still stay with me. I hate to be alone.


End file.
